To Do List
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Kagome's to do list never was: 1: Wake up and eat breakfast. 2: Go to School. 3: Get kidnapped? But it did happen, and now she's stuck in a strange new world with strange concepts. InuNaru Inuyasha Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be doing this. I have too many stories right now, and half haven't been updated in over a month. But this idea won't stop bugging me, so...here goes. More tedious work for the poor lazy author-girl.

To Do$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kagome Higurashi, a short blue-eyed 5 year old, never wrote a To-Do-List. But even if she had...it probably wouldn't have looked like _this._

**#1: Wake up and eat breakfast.**

**#2: Go to School.**

**#3: Get kidnapped?**

No, that definatly wouldn't have been it. But, unfourtunatly, that was what happened. Now she was being dragged to an old well. She almost screamed as the man hopped into the well, dragging her into it's depths. "Where are you taking meeeeeee?" she screamed. The man turned to her and grinned. "Welcome to Sunakagure, Kagome. Welcome home." he said. Kagome's eyes bugged out at him. "Your kidding." she said. "No. I'm taking you to your father. He'll explain."

A man with short silver hair and deep green eyes stared at her as she fidgeted under his intense gaze. "Kagome...I suppose you want an explanation?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, when you were born we were in the middle of a war, so I had your mother hide you. The idiot ended up putting you in a well, and it acted as a transportation to another realm. Atleast, I think thats what happened." he said, uncertainly. "Anyway, my name is Kano." he said, grinning at her. Kagome sweatdropped as she heard a female voice yelling angrily. "Kano you slob! I heard you call me an idiot!" the woman yelled. "Ah, er...Rei my dearest! I didn't mean to be rude! Now woman, come meet your daughter you lost!" he yelled. "You'll never let me live that down, will you?" a tan woman walked in. She had long silky black hair and ice blue eyes. "Pardon me sir...but Kuma has arrived." a servant said. "And now Kagome, you'll meet your twin sister Kuma." the man said. A young girl with long braided black hair and penetrating ocean blue eyes walked in. Her ocean eyes clashed with Kagome's slate blue/gray and they stared for a moment. "You must be Kagome." the voice said softly, surveying Kagome with sharp eyes. "And your Kuma?" Kagome asked, also watching the girl. The girl smiled slightly and nodded. "I think I just might like you, Kagome." Kuma said, her smile turning to a grin. "Father, will she also be attending the academy?" Kuma asked, and at this point Kagome got confused. "Yes dear. In fact, I'd like to know why you aren't there right now." Kano said, his left eyebrow rising in annoyance. "Well father." Kuma began dramatically. "You see, (at this point she pauses to think up an excuse) My...er...sixth sense said something was happening at home?" she looked hopeful that he'd belive it, but he obviously didn't. "Go back to school and take Kagome-chan with you. Now." The girls left quickly.

"Kuma, what is this academy?" Kagome asked. "It's a ninja academy Kagome. We get to learn how to be ninja!" Kuma said, obviously happy at the prospect. ''Whats so great about Ninja?" Kagome asked. "Well, you get to kill people and do missions and learn jutsu and kill people!'' Kuma replied. Kagome sighed. What mess had she gotten herself into?

ALRIGHT PEEPS! Next chapter will be years later when the two become genin and get to have a sensei and meet a new friend. Sorry dudes, this is AU and there won't be a whole lotta Inu moments. Anyway, I'd also like to aske.

Who should their new Sensei be?

Someone from Inuyasha (if so, who?) or an OC?

And who should be the other teammate? (Same as above) HURRY AND VOTE OR I WON'T UPDATE!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Kuma have advanced bloodline traits, and I think it's freaking awesome too! You guys'll see it later, maybe in the chunin exams when they need it.

"Kagome what the hell are you staring at?" 12 year old Kuma asked her twin, Kagome. "That Gaara...he's scary." Kagome said. Kuma laughed slightly. "Why?" she asked. Kagome turned to her. "Well...he's willing to kill." she said. Kuma snorted. "All ninja should be willing to kill Kags." she said. "And his dad is Kazekage!" Kagome defended. "Na, Kagome, don't be like that. It doesn't matter if his dad is the flipping god of chaos and pain. It only matters if he's strong or not." Kuma said, glancing at the red-head. "Hello class!" The teacher yelled as he walked in. "Today we will have a genin test again!" the class groaned, but Kuma and Kagome looked expectant.

"Next, Kuma Metaru." the sensei said. Kuma stood and walked over, easily doing the clone jutsu, making two. "Kagome Metaru." the man said boredly. Kagome went up and just barely managed the jutsu. Kuma watched as she walked out slightly nervous. "What did you get?" she asked. "I passed!" Kagome said, jumping happily into the air. Kuma watched her in slight amusement. "Wonder who our teacher will be? Or our teams?" Kagome was bubbling. "I know how to celebrate! ODEN!" Kagome screamed. suddenly a girl sneered at them. "You actually passed?" she asked. Kagome sobered up and Kuma sneered right back. "No Sango. Kagome wants to celebrate our miserable failure." she said, sarcasm lacing her words. Sango glared at them, and Kagome pulled her sister away before she did anything brash. "Don't get worked up over her Kuma. It's ok." Kagome calmed her down considerably. "I suppose your correct. Besides, what use would it be if I killed her, she's nothing but an upstart." she said quietly, turning to look at the teacher as they announced the teams. "Team 1: Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Team 2 Kagome, Kuma, and Sango." What!" Two yells responded, and one glare. Sango and Kagome were standing, glaring furiously at eachother, while Kuma sat glaring at her desk. The glare looked as though it would set the table on fire. "Is this a problem girls?" the teacher asked. "YES!" the two yelled. Kuma raised her hand. "Yes sir, it is a problem. Sango's a bitch." she said calmly. Sango turned to her and flung a giant boomerang. "Damn, demon bone." Kuma muttered as her eyes had briefly flashed silver. She dodged right at the last moment and the boomerang tore past. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango, who glared harshly at her and Kuma as Kuma looked at the teacher boredly from her desk in the 'Get them the fuck off my team' kind of way. She almost looked pleading. "Well, your sensei will be sure to improve your attitudes. Hes the meanest we got." the teacher said, and as if on cue, Sesshomaru walked in. "Hello you three. Come with me now." he said stoically.

"Na na na na na na!" Kagome taunted Sango as she had just proved she had better aim. Sango glared and swung her boomerang angrily at Kagome. Kuma just watched amused while Sesshomaru was so frusterated that it was a wonder his head didn't explode. "Sesshomaru-sensei. I suggest you stop them...now." Kuma said, wating until Kagome had gotten angry. "THATS ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru had normally been a calm and stoic was changing very rapidly as he got used to the girls. Kagome and Sango froze and looked to him, while Kuma laughed lightly. "You look like deer caught in the headlights." she said, looking at them with a smirk. "We will begin training now." Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth. "About damn time to!" Kagome said. "Shut up" Sango said angrily. Kagome glared and her eyes flashed silver before a kunai whizzed past. Kagome turned and glared at Kuma, who returned the glare. "She isn't worth it Kagome. Remeber that." she said flatly.

"Fluffy are you _trying _to kill us?" Kagome asked as the ran toward the cliff. "Maybe. After all, killing you would make you leave me alone." he said. "Yes, but then you wouldn't be blessed with our presence." Kagome responded. Sesshomaru groaned. "Yes. Blessed." he muttered.

"Your scary when you do that." Kagome commented after Sesshomaru had actually laughed. Kuma had just been personally introduced to Sabaku no Gaara, and was beyond angry. She had been running as fast as she could from a very angry Sesshomaru when she ran straight into him. He, angry and slightly startled, told her to watch where she was going. She glared hard and said 'Fuck off' which resulted in her being buried under a vast amount of Sand. When Sesshomaru got there he saw her head just popping out and growling at the boy, muttering very...gruesome threats. Then...the boy rolled his eyes and walked away. Kagome was watching her sister wearily as she began to furiously clench and unclench her fists. "That little...prick." Kuma said. "If he heard you say that, he'd kill you." Kagome said. "If he was anywhere near me right now, _I'd_ kill_ him._" Kuma said, unaware that Gaara had been watching...from a small distance.


	3. Chapter 3

I was told by an awesome writer to not rush things (Yes ancient-relic, you are awesome) so I've been meaning to do this. It's profiles to say everything you will possibly need to know about Kagome, Kuma and Sango. More profiles will be up as needed.

Profile 1:

Sango Taiya

Eyes: Orange-brown

Hair: Brown

Weapons: Hiraikotsu, various hidden poisons and knives

Advanced Bloodline: Control over fire

Mental Record: Pyromaniac

Techniques: Various genin level jutsu, fire control

2:

Kagome Metura

Eyes: Slate Blue, sometimes silver

Hair: Black

Weapons: Shuriken, Kunai, Bow and Arrow.

Advanced Bloodline: Control over metal, can turn her body into metal, manipulate metal

Mental Record: Kleptomaniac (steals things)

Techniques: Metal Transformations, Sacred Arrow, Finger Blade, various Jutsu, Pendelum

3:

Kuma Metura

Eyes: Ocean Blue, sometimes silver (when she uses advanced bloodline)

Hair: Black

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, sword

Advanced Bloodline: Control over metal, can turn her body into metal, manipulate metal

Mental Record: Schitzophrenic

Techniques: BloodBath, Metal Transformation, various Jutsu, MeltDown

Extra Info

Kagome's Technique, Finger Blade, is a theives technique that turns the users fingers into blades, keys, ect. enabling the user to pick any lock.

Kuma's Technique BloodBath, is a self-mutilation technique in which the user allows their metal boosted blood to intertwine with their enemies. After their blood is running in their enemies veins, they use their control over metal to drag all their enemies blood from every opening in their body.

The technique MeltDown, allows Kuma to litteraly melt her body into a metal liquid. She normally will use this technique to enter her enemy then blow herself out, destroying her enemies body.

Kagome's technique, Pendelum, makes millions of pendelums that surround the enemy, slicing them to peices in minutes. She can also use this technique to take peoples wallets.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everyone carries scars on their heart. And the man who doesn't is a shallow soul._

"So, where is this Konoha place anyway?" Kagome whipsered to Kuma as they followed the Sabaku siblings. Kuma shrugged, content in staring at the stars. Kagome sighed, realizing her sister wasn't that great of company in public. She lightened up when they were alone, but in her mind, emotions tied you down. So Kagome decided to annoy Sango. "Sango, where are we going?" she asked. Sango sighed. "Konoha." she answered. "Why?" Kagome asked, noticing Sango's glare. "For the Chuunin exams." she said. "Why?" Kagome asked. Sango snapped. "If you ask one more question, I'll fry your hair." Sango threatened, and a ball of fire appeared in her hand. Kagome gulped and quieted.

They were finally sitting down to rest and eat. Kagome and Sango scarfed their food down while Kuma and Gaara watched in twin disgust. Kuma sat in a nearby tree eating slowly, watching Gaara. If anyone was a threat, it was him.

Kagome yawned as she woke up the next morning to find Kuma and Gaara missing. Hearing soft voices, she followed to see her sister picking fruit, and Gaara watching her like a hawk. "You don't need to do that you know. I won't poison you." Kuma said teasingly, and Kagome's eyes widened. She never acted like that in public. "How can I be so sure?" he asked. "Because, even though I don't like it, I respect you. And besides, where's the fin in poison? No blood." she said, grinning slightly at him. His eyes widened as he realized that if they were to fight, it would be a very bloody mess. He let a ghostly grin pass his own lips. "I think I would have fun fighting you." he said. She glanced up at him before a wicked grin spread across her face. "I look forward to it." she said. Kagome sighed. Is that all those two thought about? She decided to leave before she was caught but...

"Enjoy the show?" Kuma asked. Her and Gaara sat in the tree Kagome was in, just a branch above her, staring down, one in indifference, one in amusement. Kuma chuckled lightly at Kagome's startled face. Kuma dropped down next to Kagome then dropped down the rest of the way with Kagome quickly following.

"Damnit...damnit damnit damnit!" Temari was saying. "What is it?" Kankuro asked. "Someone stole my wallet!" She exclaimed. Kuma automatically looked to Kagome who was trying not to grin. "Give it back." Kuma says. Kagome sighs and gives Temari her wallet. "Sorry, Im Klepto." she said, apologizing with a sheepish grin. Gaara raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off.

"Kagome, right?" Kagome was startled by Gaara's soft voice. She nodded softly, looking to him. "Why?" she asked. "No reason." he answered. After a while of comfortable silence, she inturupted it. "You seem sad..." she said. Gaara glanced to her. "As do you." he said. Kagome sighed. "I'm not sad, I'm scared. I've never seen Kuma fight before...but I know from how my dad reacted that she's vicious. What if...what if she kills someone? What if she _dies?_ What if...what if..." Kagome pondered over all the What If's for a while, fearing for many peoples safety. Gaara watched her in facination. It not only seemed that she feared _for_ her sister, but that she also feared her sister. He just turned away, perplexed. "Do you fear her?" he asked. "No..." she answered, uncertainly. "But I do fear her..._other half._" Kagome said to herself, but Gaara heard. She left then, walking ahead and leaving him to ponder.

"What did you say?" Kagome exclaimed. "Konoha is in this forest. We should arrive in an hour." Temari said. Kagome began cheering, and Sango also cheered in her head. Kuma just walked in the back, her arms crossed. Kagome realised that Kuma was in a bad mood, she just didn't know if it was deadly bad mood or, 'I hate life' bad mood. And in all honesty, Kagome wasn't going to risk finding out.

"Er...Kagome, is it just me or is Kuma pissed at something?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed. "I'm not going to ask her about it. Maybe it's just Kuro bugging her..." Kagome commented, not noticing Kuma right behind her. "Damn straight, and she won't shut up. I would watch out once we start fighting at the exam. She'll be coming out soon." Kuma muttered lowly, so no one else could hear. "Let's hope you can reign her in, Kuma. At least, for a while." Sango said. A grin spread across Kuma's face, a sign that Kuro was trying to get out. "Yes, I'll reign her in. _Until my match._" she said the last part rather quietly, making Sango and Kagome shiver. They'd hate to be her opponent.

It was a rather melancholy mood when they reached the hotel. Something had been bugging both Kuma and Kagome, and Sango, though she still didn't really like them, wanted to know what. She went into the room to find Kagome weeping, and Kuma on the verge. "What's wrong with you two?" she asked, almost worried. "It's...such a sad world. So many children who never know their parents, so many mothers who die giving birth, and so many fathers who never return from that war as the family waits with tiny amounts of hope, in limbo of despair and...it's just so sad." Kagome said, sobbing. "What brought this about?" Sango asked. Kuma glanced up sadly. "We realised how terrible we really are. Our life is nothing compared to the despair others have felt. Really, we have had almost no despair in our sickeningly sweet life. I suppose, it's that we're sorry about how rude we've been." She said. Sango's eyes narrowed. "You found out then? About the attack on my clan, and my brother who was stolen away?" she asked, eyes tearing up. "Don't fel sorry for me. I'm fine. And don't say you haven't expeirenced tradegy. What about when Kuro killed your father?" Sango said, imediatly regretting it when Kuma's eyes widened. Sango had been angry, but she didn't need to bring that incident up. She still remebered when Kohaku had been taken.

_FlashBack_

_"Father!" Sango giggled happily as her dad tickled her. Suddenly her brother walked out. Sango noticed something. There was a bite mark on his neck, and his eyes looked dazed. "Kohaku what's..." her dad started, but Kohaku's chain found itself buried in his neck. "FATHER! Kohaku, what are you doing?" she was weeping now, but soon a pain burned her back. Turning she saw the sythe buried in her back. "K-Kohaku...s-stop...please!" she was crying bitterly as she felt kunai thunk into her chest. Wicked laughter rang as a snake appeared. "Good job, my little Kohaku." the voice said. The last thing Sango heard before she blacked out was Kohaku. "Yes Orochimaru-sama."_

_Flashback end_

Kuma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yeah, I killed my fucking father. And I don't care anymore. That bastard was going to use Kagome and I for power. He was going to sacrifice us. Never did I experience any joy greater than his blood on my hands. On another note, it wasn't Kuro that killed him. It was me." she said, a wicked grin spreading across her lips. "So really, we have no tradegy. His gift was a godsend!" Kagome said, somewhat cheerfully. She also remembered the sacrifice, and her sisters torment.

_"Father...what are you doing?" Kagome asked, unwilling to belive that he was sacrificing them for power. "He's going to kill us Kagome. No questions asked." Kuma said, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Kagome began to cry miserably, and their father spat at them. "What the hell are you blubbering about? It was destined. You two shouldn't be so powerful!" their father yelled. Kuma looked up then, and Kagome gasped at the look in her eyes. It was so wild, so dark and menacing, that she had to look away. "We're more powerful than you, right father? That scares you, doesn't it? Well, looks like your a pathetic coward. And cowards are scum. And scum needs to die." she said. "Kagome, look away. Whatever you do, **don't look!"** When it was finally safe to look, Kagome found her father in a huge puddle of blood, no wounds on him. Kuma was staring at him with morbid fasination. "I killed him." she muttered, looking at her bloody hands. Kuma didn't know that Kagome had saw, but a grin found it's way to Kuma's face, a smile Kagome had never seen on her. Sheer delight. _

That day the two had sworn to protect eachother, and Kagome had sworn to protect Kuma's happiness. Because Kagome would die a thousand deaths to see her sister smile like that.


End file.
